Am Abgrund
by crying-tear
Summary: DannyElena, Drama  Elena steht vor einer der schwierigsten Entscheidungen ihres Lebens und nur Danny scheint ihr helfen zu können...


Titel: Am Abgrund  
Genre: Drama  
Pairing: Danny/Elena  
Spoiler: Gar keine, also keine Panik :D  
Rating: T

Disclaimer: Nichts an der Serie Without a Trace ist mein Gedankengut, habe die Charaktere nur mal eben ausgeliehen…

Ganz lieben dank an Caro fürs Betalesen. Bist die Beste!

---------------

Da stand sie nun also. Alleine. Alleine und vor diesem Abgrund. Sie hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Sie hatte es einfach nicht geschafft. Nur durch sie lag ihr kleines Baby nun in diesem Zimmer. An all den Schläuchen und Apparaten. Und sie wachte vielleicht nie wieder auf. Elena hatte Tränen in den Augen. Der Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht. Sie fror. Sie hatte stets versucht eine gute Mutter zu sein, aber heute war sie an ihre Grenzen gestoßen. Heute hatte sie versagt. Trotzig wischte sich Elena eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Sie blickte nach unten auf die Straße und fragte sich, ob es schnell gehen würde. Entschlossen einen entscheidenden Schritt vorwärts zu gehen und all dem Ende zu machen wurde sie von einer ihr vertrauten Stimme aufgehalten: „Elena!" Sie drehte sich um. Danny stand an der Tür, die zum Dach hinaufführte. „Tu das nicht!"

„_Was genau macht sie hier?", fragte Jack und sah Elena an. „Es tut mir leid, meine Mutter kommt in zwei Stunden, aber der Babysitter hat mich versetzt. Ich konnte sie doch nicht alleine lassen!" Jack nickte und betrachtete die Kleine. Sie war ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Dieselben schwarzen, langen Haare und die gleichen großen braunen Augen. „OK, zwei Stunden!" Elena nickte dankbar. Im selben Moment kam Danny auf sie zu. „Warum hast du die Kleine mitgebracht?" „Der Babysitter! Muss ich mehr sagen?" Danny schüttelte den Kopf, öffnete die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum und begann mit Sofia zu spielen. Elena betrachtete die Beiden eine Weile bevor Jack sie rief. Sie sollte bei einem Verhör anwesend sein._

„Warum nicht?" Elena stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Abgrund und blickte Danny an. Sie begann wieder zu weinen. „Du hast eine Tochter! Du musst jetzt für sie da sein!" Danny kam langsam ein paar Schritte auf Elena zu. „Ich hätte vor 10 Stunden für sie da sein müssen! Aber ich war es nicht! Verstehst du, ich war es nicht!" Sie begann heftiger zu weinen. Aus Elenas sonst so wundervoll leuchtenden Augen rannen ihr die Tränen die Wange herab. Danny hatte sie noch nie zuvor so traurig und verzweifelt gesehen. Er war geschockt über den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Langsam bewegte er sich weiter auf sie zu. „Es war nicht deine Schuld!", versuchte Danny sie dazu zu bewegen von der Mauer zu kommen. Aber Elena stand weiter gefährlich nahe am Abgrund. „Doch, Danny. Es war meine Schuld! Hätte ich sie nicht mitgebracht, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

_Alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe. Der Verdächtige kam im selben Moment aus dem Verhörraum wie Danny und Sofia aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. Als Elena in Dannys Augen blickte erkannte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas Kaltes an ihrem Hals. Es war ein Messer. „OK, Süße." Der Verdächtige sah zu Sofia. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass deiner Mommy hier etwas passiert, dann solltest du jetzt schleunigst zu mir kommen!" Demonstrativ drückte er das Messer näher an Elenas Hals. Elena wollte ihrer Tochter noch zurufen bei Danny zu bleiben. Danny wollte sie noch festhalten, doch ehe sich Beide versahen war Sofia zu Elena und dem Verdächtigen gerannt. Elena wurde weggestoßen und landete mit dem Kopf an einem Stuhl. Für ein paar Minuten blieb sie benommen liegen, sah aber noch, wie der Verdächtige ihre Tochter in den Fahrstuhl zerrte._

„Es hätte niemals dazu kommen dürfen", versuchte Danny erneut Elena von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, „er hätte kein Messer dabei haben dürfen. Du konntest es nicht ahnen." Elena sah Danny an. „Sie hatte dort nichts zu suchen! Ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Nur durch meine Schuld ist sie…". Elena brach ab. Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„_Wo ist meine Tochter?" Elena, die gerade von Danny mit einem Eisbeutel versorgt wurde, wollte von ihrem Stuhl aufspringen. „Wir wissen es nicht", sagte Jack und drückte sie energisch zurück in den Stuhl. „Ruh dich aus!" Elena schlug Danny, der gerade den Eisbeutel an ihre Schläfe drückte, die Hand weg und sprang auf: „Sag mir nicht, dass ich mich ausruhen soll. Ich werde nicht eher ruhen bis ich weiß, dass dieser Verrückte meine Kleine nicht mehr in seiner Gewalt hat!" Danny, der den Eisbeutel aufgehoben hatte, sah Jack an. „OK. Von mir aus. Du kannst hier bleiben." Elena nickte, nahm Danny den Eisbeutel aus der Hand und ging aus Jacks Büro. Danny wollte ihr folgen, wurde aber von Jack aufgehalten: „Was meinst du, schafft sie das?" Danny betrachtete Elena, die mit dem Eisbeutel in der einen und dem Telefon in der anderen Hand dabei war ihre Tochter zu finden. „Sie ist stärker, als du denkst!"_

„Sie lebt noch! Du kannst sie nicht alleine lassen!" Elena machte demonstrativ einen halben Schritt nach hinten. An Dannys Gesichtsausdruck, in dem Sorge und Angst lagen, erkannte sie, dass sie jetzt nur noch Millimeter vor dem Ende getrennt war. „Der Arzt hat mir gesagt, dass sie zu 80 Prozent die Nacht nicht überleben wird. 80 Prozent, Danny! Das ist zuviel!" Danny ging noch einen Schritt auf Elena zu. Sie beide trennten vielleicht noch 5 Meter. „Es sind 20, die dafür sprechen, dass sie es schafft! Elena, sie ist deine Tochter. Sie ist eine Kämpferin. Genauso wie du. Sie wird das schaffen!"

„_Jack", Vivian hatte Jacks Büro betreten. Sie sah besorgt aus. „Wir haben ihn an einem privaten Flugplatz gefunden." Jack sah von seinen Papieren auf: „Und die Kleine?" Vivian schüttelte den Kopf: „Keine Spur von ihr. Er will nicht verraten was mit ihr passiert ist!" In genau diesem Moment betrat Danny das Büro. „Wir haben sie. St. Vincent Krankenhaus. Ein Jogger hat sie im East River gefunden. Sie ist noch am Leben, aber es sieht nicht gut aus." Jack nickte. „Schnapp dir Elena und fahr ins Krankenhaus. So schnell wie es geht!!" Danny nickte und verließ hastig Jacks Büro._

„Ich bin keine Kämpferin, Danny! Ich war nie eine Kämpferin und ich werde es auch niemals sein. Das alles,... das alles ist nur eine Maskerade." Danny sah sie an. Er war noch immer geschockt wie verzweifelt sie aussah. „Nein, Elena. Das ist keine Maskerade! Glaube mir, ich kenne mich mit Maskeraden besser aus als du denkst. Ich habe mich selbst jahrelang hinter Masken versteckt, um mich nicht mir selbst stellen zu müssen, aber du...Ich wusste vom ersten Moment, an dem ich dich gesehen habe, dass du eine Kämpferin bist. Damals war ich zu dumm um zu sehen was du für eine starke Frau bist, aber heute weiß ich es." „Hör auf Danny!" Elena brach erneut in Tränen aus. „Du hast Sofia groß gezogen. Alleine. Du hast sie beschützt und du warst immer für sie da! Das alles wiegt doch viel mehr als dieser eine Augenblick."

„_Miss Delgado?" Ein Arzt war in das Zimmer getreten in dem Elena am Bett ihrer Tochter stand. Es war totenstill. Alles was man hörte waren die Geräusche der Beatmungsmaschine. Elena drehte sich um, und sah dem Mann direkt in die Augen. „Wie geht es ihr?" Der Arzt bat Elena einen Stuhl an, den sie ausschlug. Sie wollte die Hand ihrer Tochter nicht loslassen. „Die OP hat sie gut überstanden. Aber sie hatte erhebliche innere Blutungen und war völlig unterkühlt. Mehrere lebenswichtige Organe wurden beschädigt. Es tut mir leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber sie müssen damit rechnen, dass sie die Nacht nicht übersteht." Elena hörte diese Worte wie in Trance. „Was? Ich meine, sie…" Elena brach ab und sah den Arzt weiter an. „Was heißt damit rechnen?" Der Arzt sah sie ernst an: „Es tut mir sehr leid Miss Delgado, aber ihre Tochter hat mit ihren schweren Verletzungen vielleicht eine 20 prozentige Chance. In 80 Prozent aller Fälle sterben Patienten mit diesen schweren Verletzungen in der ersten Nacht. Es tut mir leid, aber sie sollten mit dem schlimmsten rechnen." Elenas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Soll ich jemanden für sie anrufen? Den Vater?" Elena sah nach draußen, wo Danny stand und auf sie wartete. „Ist er der Vater? Soll ich mit ihm reden?" Elena schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen sollten…" Die letzten Worte verstand Elena nicht mehr ihre Gedanken kreisten um diese eine Zahl: 20. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst wie wenig 20 eigentlich waren. Als sie das Zimmer ihrer Tochter verließ, stürmte Danny auf sie zu: „Wie geht es ihr?" Elena drängelte sich an Danny vorbei: „Ich muss meine Mutter anrufen" und war um die Ecke verschwunden._

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?", fragte Elena und sah Danny an. Dieser nickte. „Kümmere dich um Sofia, ja? Sie mag dich und sie braucht einen Vater! Ich…ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass sie mal einen Vater wie dich bekommt!" Danny sah Elena erstaunt an: „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich für sie da sein werde, aber nur, wenn du jetzt von dieser Mauer steigst und zu mir kommst und wir gemeinsam zu ihr zurückgehen! Sie braucht dich, Elena!" „Ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen sie zu verlieren! Sie…" verzweifelt schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht. „Du wirst sie nicht verlieren! Sie ist stark, sie packt das. Und du wirst ihr dabei helfen!" Danny hielt Elena die Hand hin. Diese warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Unten auf der Straße, sah sie die Lichter der vorbeifahrenden Autos. Dann sah sie Danny an und nahm schließlich zögernd seine Hand. Danny zog sie schnell von der Mauer. „Ich will sie nicht verlieren…" Elena brach weinend an Dannys Schulter zusammen.

2 Monate später

„Na Süße, wie geht's dir heute?" Sofia hatte Danny die Tür des Appartements aufgemacht und lächelte ihn an. „Ganz gut!", sagte sie, fasste Danny an der Hand und führt ihn in die Küche, wo Elena gerade dabei war den Tisch zu decken. „Na, was hast du uns zu Essen mitgebracht?" Danny hob die Tüten an und sagte: „Chinesisch!" „OK Kleines, geh dir die Hände waschen!" Sofia sah ihre Mutter genervt an und zog dann ebenso genervt ab, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Danny packte die Tüten aus und sah Elena an. Sie sah viel besser aus. Gelöster. Beinahe so wie die alte Elena. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte Danny zärtlich. „Besser. Viel besser. Sofia macht bei der Reha echte Fortschritte und…" sie sah Danny in die Augen, „...die Therapie war eine gute Idee. Es geht mir gut, Danny. Und…" „Und was?", fragte Danny, bevor er sich auf einen der bequemen Küchenstühle fallen ließ. „Du musst nicht mehr jeden Tag kommen und uns etwas zu essen bringen. Wir schaffen das. Hast du schon vergessen? Wir sind Kämpferinnen." Elena lächelte ihn an. „Ja, das seid ihr wirklich. Aber weißt du was. Vor zwei Monaten habe ich dir das Versprechen gegeben für Sofia und für dich da zu sein und ich habe nicht vor es zu brechen. OK, ich komme vielleicht nicht mehr an jedem Tag, aber bestimmt an jedem zweiten. Also gewöhne dich besser an Essen vom Lieferservice!" Elena setzte sich ebenfalls, ergriff Dannys Hand und sagte: „Du hast uns das Leben gerettet, Danny Taylor!" Doch bevor Danny etwas sagen konnte, kam Sofia zurück in die Küche. Setze sich auf einen Stuhl und sah beide erwartungsvoll an. Elena verstand den Wink, ließ Dannys Hand los und gab ihrer Tochter etwas von den gebratenen Nudeln. Danny betrachtete Mutter und Tochter. Vor wenigen Monaten war er noch ein Mann gewesen, der nur für die Arbeit gelebt hatte. Er hatte gelernt Menschen nicht näher als nötig an sich herankommen zu lassen. Er hatte gelernt seine Alkoholsucht und seine Vergangenheit im tiefsten Inneren seines Herzens zu verbergen. Und heute saß er hier, mit Elena und ihrer Tochter und er wusste in diesem einem Moment, dass es keinen Ort auf der Welt gäbe, an dem er lieber wäre und so betrachtete er die kleine Familie und dachte bei sich: „Nein, Elena, nicht ich habe euer Leben gerettet, ihr habt meins gerettet."


End file.
